crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Concordat
The Concordat '''is an experiment being conducted by the Universal Council of Races, one proposed by the Prophets who once worked as ministers under the Prophet of Charity of the High Council. History Since it is only in its experimental stages now, the so-dubbed "Second Covenant" is still a part of the UCR, being nurtured and protected by the more powerful faction until one day, it can become powerful enough to operate independently. Even so, there is no intention on it becoming a main faction, only to grow in size about that of the CMF. The idea of rebuilding the former Covenant was tossed around by former member species (Prophets, Elites, etc.) in the UCR, though without the same beliefs and goals. It caught the attention of the higher council, which after a meeting with the three prophets who headed the idea, it was approved to be built up as an experiment for peace and defense, primarily that of the UCR. The three prophets happened to be former ministers under the High Prophet of Charity, once a councilor in the UCR until his assassination at the hands of the UNSC. Trade with Sangheilios A small UCR group asked Sangheilios if they could assemble a meeting between them and a "new group" (The Concordat) for a peace talk. The Sangheili agreed, and soon representatives were assembled. The Arbiter Thel Vadam oversaw a council between a UEG diplomat and some other Elites from Sangheilios, and a San 'Shyuum head of the Concordat, one who expressed himself similar to one of the Prophets of the Old Covenant. The Prophet was very careful at how he communicated with his peers; when a small joke toss between Sangheili and the UEG representative started to get out of hand, he urged calmness and peace to be among them. The Prophet revealed that his group, the Concordat, was a small faction being grown out of the UCR in an experiment of sorts, in some vague details but continued to refer to their goal as ensuring peace. He assured once they were strong enough to be independent, they would no longer be a part of the UCR, a part of the opposite galactic team in the Milky Way. They would also be responsible for any uprisings or attempts to turn it back into the former Covenant Empire. The Arbiter listened to it all, doing his best to understand and consider the Prophet's words. The Prophet requested Sangheilios trade them some of the technology used by the Covenant Empire between the years 2531-2553. He gave him a full list in the form of a data chip, which the Arbiter would see what he could find, as well as come up with what the Concordat should trade back for it. Before leaving, the Prophet made mention to the Arbiter, the one who killed the Prophet of Truth, about how the head of the Covenant lead by deceit and lies, and that the Prophet's names usually meant the opposite of what they were. He then promised the Arbiter if the Concordat showed any sign of evil intent, he would gladly receive the Arbiter's blade in death. He then left Sangheilios safely with the aid of the defense fleet protecting him from any would-be assassins, returning to UCR space. First Offensive For the first time, the Concordat was used in action as part of a joint operation with a UCR fleet and additional side aid taking down Ex Vagan remnants on a NUN world. The Concordat force was relatively small despite using all their offensive ships, whos combat ability was further reduced by many ship weapons being inactive, damaged or decomissioned. The Concordat accompanied the UCR as a secondary support team which mainly functioned to bolster the force of the much larger UCR fleet, as well as prove successful in their first combat test. The Concordat's participation in the campagin can be summed in two phases: Space and Ground. The Concordat's small navy served as escort to a UCR destroyer, aiding mostly in attacking Ex-Vagan wings with their own Seraph squadrons, though they occasionally used their fighter craft on larger vessels when cleared by the Destroyer's commander. This phase was relatively short, as despite the enemy's moderate size and ferocity, they were put down in a short manner of time by the larger, better equipped UCR fleet. The second phase began when the Concordat Fleetmaster, Yko 'Kragum, requested positioning his CCS-Battlecruisers at the northern polar region of the occupied world to scout out the Ex Vagan main fortification as well as set up forward command posts. This was approved, and so the two cruisers made planetside and dispatched groups of Spirit dropships carrying troops, vehicles and supplies to the city being held by the target. Initially, the first wave of Spirits did not encounter too much resistance as they dropped their infantry, though by the time the second wave came near the city the Concordat forces were found and fired upon. There was a considerable, 20 minute struggle between the ground forces of the Concordat and those of the Vagans, though eventually the Vagans were pushed back enough for command posts to be established, and safer landing zones came into effect. Immediately following this, UCR forces arrived to aid the Concordat and take over as the main assault force, offering well-needed aid as relief to wounded and tired troops as well as providing medical support to those who were injured. The Concordat aided ground assault with the use of Ghosts and Wraiths, sending in infantry groups of Hunters, Elites, Jackals and Grunts to accompany and bolster the UCR's main force. Banshees were going to be used as airial aid, but anti-air fire from fortified encampments prevented this, forcing pilots to either fly dangerously low in urban terrain where ground fire was being exchanged or abandon their attack runs altogether. Spirit dropships were forced to fly in low to the battleground in this manner in order to offer needed air support as well as pick up squads who requested help for wounded. When the ground assault started fresh, a group of three Spirits dispached Special Operations squads at the command post as well. These units had a special mission: Locate and capture the Ex-Vagan leader, allowing the UCR to get a hold of their AI, hidden in a fortified bunker somewhere deep in the city. These units were also aided by Stealth elites and a few packs of Jackals, who used the shadows to avoid combat. The Jackal packs were later discovered to have been killed before the end of the mission; autopsies report death either by street traps or hidden Sniper units. Eventually after a couple hours of scouring the City's hidden pathways, a Special Operations squad located the building after sneaking through the sewer systems. They placed a beacon calling for backup as they begun their infiltration, silently dispatching enemy guards outside until they were discovered rather quickly. The Special Operations squad lasted long enough with the aid of some nearby Stealth elites for UCR reinforcement special squads to arrive, helping them put down the outer defense. A Spirit Dropship arrived and delivered a Wraith and a Hunter pair; the Hunters busted the bunker doors allowing for the UCR and Special Operations to enter and eliminate the leader's last defenders. However, an enemy inside awaited them that gave the combined squads an unexpected, unpleasant surprise. An Asari utilizing a powerful form of energy engaged them using several strong powers. The Concordat troops had only heard of this power in tales and so were caught unprepared, losing many of their number, though with the aid of the UCR discovered her weakness and managed to put her down without inflicting serious injury. The remaining defenses were put down, and within 10 minutes the rest of the Vagan forces in the city were forced to scatter by the ferocity of the UCR and Concordat ground forces. After this battle, the Fleetmaster attended an after-mission gathering where the UCR commanders discussed the mission results. The Fleetmaster would report back to his higher-ups, and the UCR commanders would respond to their Councilors of the Concordat's progress in proving their capability. Base-Delta-Zero To investigate a recent distress signal eminating from Paradisus, the UCR directed the Concordat to send a single CCS-Class Battlecruiser to investigate. They arrived to discover a planet who's entire surface was damaged, with about 93% reduced to molten slag. The Battlecruiser released several spy probes and a few squads of Seraph fighters while remaining concealed by the planet's moon. Discovering an interesting signal, the ship moved to enter low orbit of the planet, where they barely caught sight of a strange object which vanished not long after. After remaining for an additional 2 hours only to pick up no other interesting information, the Battlecruiser returned to UCR space to report their findings. The Universal Council of Races then authorized a small detachment of the Concordat's fleet to aid them in an investigation of Paradisus. The same CCS-Class Battlecruiser and a pair of CAR-class Frigates were sent to aid the UCR investigating fleet. The Shipmaster of the Battlecruiser assuming overall command of the Concordat detachment, with the UCR fleet's commander acting as his superior, he deployed several Spirit dropships to the surface of the scarred world to investigate alongside UCR spec ops units. The Concordat's forces consisted of conventional Jackals and Elites. They made their LZ the courtyard of a fortress, deploying several Jackals and Elites to search the fortress while a small number of Ghosts were released to scout the area outside the fortress. After an Elite major came across a data chip, it was sent to the UCR command ship in orbit for decoding. Shortly after this, all ground forces were recalled off Paradisus, and then the combined fleet pulled out of the system not long after. Reclaiming an inheritance, the Fist of Rukt A week following the investigation of Paradisus, the Prophet of Tranquility contacted the Systems Alliance and arranged for a meeting between the Arbiter Thel Vadam and a small special operations team from the Concordat. The next day, a Phantom delivered 5 Brutes accompanied by 6 Grunts and 2 Jackals to an awaiting CCS-Battlecruiser. The Cruiser took them to the Vadam Keep on Sangheilios. Upon being guided into the keep where they then met the Arbiter and his advisors, the Brutes began discussing with him about how they might obtain one of his greatest trophies, the Fist of Rukt. Ultimately, the Jiralhanae Tantalus, leader of the Concordat's small brute force, successfully retrieved the Fist of Rukt. Osea conflict Councilors and high leaders in the Concordat were part of the emergency meeting held by the UCR in response to the discovery of a massive humanoid robot approaching UCR territory. The Babylon was present, and revealed the entity was heading straight for Osea, a UCR colony recently having found ancient life still living underneath the glassed surface. While he and a small squad of Spec Ops went to Osea to prepare the proper counter, the UCR organized a fleet to impede the Robot's flight; this force included the entire Concordat fleet. Upon intercepting the Robot, several scouting ships and probes were launched; the Robot immediately responded by manipulating gravitational forces around it, demolishing the probes and scout ships and several other vessels nearby, including a few Concordat vessels. The fleet was ordered to remain a safe distance from the Robot but to keep it surrounded and follow it to Osea. When the Robot finally arrived and landed on the planet, its controller, Teridax, announced his rule over the universe that would start with Osea. The UCR and Concordat forces then fought against the Robot, using their ships in an attempt to deal it damage while deploying their military ground and air units to combat its armies of creatures released from its body. Most of the ships stayed a safe distance but all of their attacks were either repelled or absorbed; some vessels sacrificed themselves by getting closer in a failed attempt to dish out more damage, and were utterly destroyed by the Robot's power. The Concordat ground units fared slightly better, though still held great trouble in trying to fight off Teridax's army while also protecting defenseless colonists and native Agori and Glatorian. In the end, however, they managed to assist several rebellious individuals from the Robot in defeating the army, shortly followed by Teridax's death. The Concordat fleet then gathered their force after helping the colonists recover from the battle, before returning to their home area. Organization The Concordat is administered through several levels of leadership. The entire group is directed by UCR personnel, who typically direct through the words of the Concordat Council but can also give orders directly. The Concordat Council, comprised of the San'Shyuum Prophets, mandate their orders through the Ministries of the Concordat, which are lead by San'Shyuum Ministers. The current Ministries of the Concordat are: *Ministry of Command *Ministry of Execution *Ministry of Discipleship *Ministry of Constitution *Minostry of Harmony *Ministry of Inheritance *Ministry of Ancestry *Ministry of Obligation *Ministry of Union *Ministry of Maintainment *Ministry of Defense *Ministry of Agriculture *Ministry of Arbitration *Ministry of Mediation *Ministry of Subjugation *Ministry of Followers *Ministry of Faith *Ministry of Honology These Ministries are planned to be further grouped into Councils, when the number of San'Shyuum in the Concordat rise to high enough levels to mandate the creation of additional Councils as another level of administration, which will place the current Concordat Council into a position planned to be the Concordat High Council. The military might of the Concordat is divided into three Groups: *Conventional Warfare Group, comprised of the Ground Command Division and the Fleet Command Division. Tasked with conventional warfare, and can alter their purpose to supplement the other two Groups. *Special Warfare Group, comprised of the Special Operations Division and the Fleet Security Division. Tasked with operations outside the jurisdiction of the Conventional Group. *Home Defense Group, comprised of the Ascetics Division and the Domestic Guard Division. Tasked specifically with the defense of personnel and strategic locations. The Concordat seek to establish an Order of Zealots below the Ministries, which will be an additional layer of command between conventional troops and the higher members of the Ministries and the Council. Ground Command The Concordat Ground Forces are an outside distinction of all ground units and assets used by the Concordat. While being a part of the Concordat Fleet and not a separate force, the Concordat accept terms such as "Ground Forces" or "Army" so that other organizations can understand their use. All Concordat Ground Forces, much like the Covenant, operate solely from the vessels they are stationed aboard; as such, their highest conventional authority is their vessel's Zealot Shipmaster. The Ground Forces are made up of the Infantry Group and the Armor Group. As their name suggests, the Infantry Group makes up the entirety of conventional soldiers used for infantry purposes, and the Armor Group is composed of all the vehicles. The Ground Force is divided in multiple segments for ease of organization. Files are small squads or groups of Fast-attack and scout vehicles often lead by a Sangheili Minor. Lances are slightly larger groups of multiple Files, whose Sangheili Minors are directed by Sangheili Majors. Legions are even larger groups of multiple Lances, whose Sangheili Majors take orders either from Sangheili Ultras or initiate Zealot Fieldmasters. Multiple Legions compose the entirety of the Ground Force aboard a ship, whose authority is dictated as a Ground Command. Ground Commands are composed of multiple Ultras as their leaders; Zealot Fieldmasters act as overall leaders, with one designated commander for the Infantry Group and one for the Armor Group. This pair of Zealot Fieldmasters are governed by a single, higher Zealot Fieldmaster; this Fieldmaster is the single authority of the Ground Command, who simultaneously acts as the second-in-command to the ship/fleet operations ordained to the Zealot Shipmaster. The Zealot Shipmaster, while primarily designated as commander of the ship itself for Naval purposes, has the authority to take over Ground Command if they so choose. Fleet Command The Concordat Fleet is the official term used for the entirety of the Concordat military force; outside the Concordat, they are often recognized as the Concordat Fleet Command to distinguish them from the Ground Forces, despite the two being one and the same. Unlike the Covenant, the Concordat maintain a well-organized and singular structure of authority for their Fleet. The Fleet is divided through administration from one of the three Ministries of the forming Council of Preservation; the Ministry of Maintenance, the Ministry of Defense, and the Ministry of Agriculture. For now, these Ministries operate directly under the Concordat Council, who take their orders from the UCR higher-ups. Ship-board personnel servicing equipment and stations hold lower rankings from the Ground Force, with higher ranks acting as supervisors and overseers of larger functions. Singular functions, such as engineering, weapons operation, communication, and navigation are overseen by Sangheili Ultras, who operate under the Zealot Shipmaster. The Zealot Shipmaster maintains overall command over the vessel, with a single Zealot Fieldmaster usually reserved for head of Ground Command acting as their second. When multiple ships are present in a smaller Battle Group Tactical Formation, the Zealot Shipmaster of the most tactically important vessel is designated as the leader of the Battle Group, becoming a temporary Zealot Fleetmaster taking authority over the Zealot Shipmasters of the other vessels. For larger Battle Group Strategic Formations, which begin formations of small, Lesser Fleets, a Zealot Fleetmaster holds authority over all the Zealot Shipmasters of the other vessels. Above the Zealot Fleetmasters exist the San'Shyuum Ministers, who take their command from the Concordat Council. The Council take their orders from the UCR leaders. Important Personnel *Yko 'Kragum Vessels The Concordat Fleet currently possesses 90 functioning ships, with more slated on the way. There are three methods the Council uses in obtaining ships, weapons, vehicles, and supplies from the Covenant; through direct hand-over by the UCR, acquisition from other outside factions via trade or purchases such as Exon and Sangheilios, and by locating lost relics of war between the Covenant and their enemies. The Concordat has a single production facility located deep within protected UCR space. This is their sole location that they are able to maintain, manufafture, service, refit, and repair assets of Covenant design. '''Carriers *DDS-class Carrier *CAS-class Assault Carrier Cruisers *ORS-class Heavy Cruiser *CCS-class Battlecruiser *CRS-class Light Cruiser Destroyers *CPV-class Heavy Destroyer Frigates *CAR-class Frigate Corvettes *SDV-class Heavy Corvette Support Ships *DSC-class Support vessel *ADP-class Escort Species All the species in the new Concordat are provided from the Universal Council of Races. Homo Sapien To help demonstrate their disassociation with the former Covenant Empire, the Concordat plan on integrating humans into their faction. A ranking system has been drafted, which is being looked over by the Prophets. After the format is agreed upon, a runner will send the draft to the UCR for final approval. San 'Shyuum The Prophets, as in the previous Covenant Empire, will play the role of leadership of the Concordat. However, their religion is more heavily based on that of the Universal Council of Races, and as such, worship the 8 Gods and Goddesses. The San'Shyuum are undergoing an extensive repopulation program that seeks to restore the race to their once greater numbers, in hopes of alleviating their rarity and save them from the endangerment of extinction. They are heavily protected from sentiments garnered during the Human-Covenant War against their whole species from a multitude of races and factions, and are kept under close guard. No San'Shyuum is allowed to leave UCR space without special permission from the UCR High Council. Mgalekgolo The Hunters fill their previous role as heavy armor support to ground troops. Additionally, they have the same power they used to have in the old Covenant, not having a speaking voice in the council and not necessarily caring, either, so long as their colonies are provided with sufficient nutrients and shelter. They seem to favor the old familiarity of their large armored infantry role. The Lekgolo are undergoing a colonization program with the Concordat to establish several habitable zones from which they can grow. This is to increase the infantry numbers for Hunters, as well as increase the Concordat's ability to use larger and complex machinery that require Lekgolo to operate. Jiralhanae The Brutes are a recently added species to the Concordat. The Universal Council of Races was not able to spare many Jiralhanae for Concordat uses due to the rarity of them and also due to restrictions placed to help preserve the species. As such, there are only a couple dozen Brutes in the Concordat's military, with all of them serving in a reserve special forces role. The Brutes are constantly watched closely and carefully; the UCR is attempting to prevent uproars from happening between them and the Elites. There are problems, however, in that Elites appear to have more free reign than they do, which causes some dissent within a few of the lower Brutes. The Brutes are also eager to return to their former glory, seeking to restore their homeworld and their dwindling population; the UCR is working to maintain their survival and save them from extinction. Sangheili The Elites command troops and ships, as they once did in the Covenant Empire. They provide tactical leadership to all forces, as well as operate fighters, dropships, and armor, as they did before. The Elites are watched by the UCR to prevent uproars from happening between them and the Brutes; however, the Elites tend to enjoy more freedom than the Brutes do, due to a good, long history within the UCR and their usually respectful and positive relations with other species. This has caused a few of the lower Elites to take advantage of this unfair treatment. Yanme'e The Drones are used as ariel infantry support, as in the Covenant Empire. They swarm into battle zones, pin enemy troops down and overwhelm them with hails of light weapons fire. As the Concordat are low in number for Huragok, the Drones are also the primary engineers and maintainers aboard ships and in the field. The Drones are very closely watched in population monitoring; unlike other species in the Concordat that are dwindling, the Drones actually experience a tremendous growth in numbers that can tend to be rather difficult to control. As such, the UCR has placed severe restrictions on reproduction among this species to keep the Concordat from being overwhelmed with the sheer number of them. The Drones are having difficulty integrating with this system, not understanding the need to restrict their numbers. The Drones also enjoy their priority in maintenance and engineering, as their rival race, the Engineers, are low in number and restricted to the Concordat's production facility. Despite equalization efforts, many Drones see this as them being superior to the Engineers. Kig-Yar The Jackals are marksmen and scouts, just as they once were in the old Covenant. The Jackals are also used in the role of logistics as well, working with munitions and supplies aboard vessels and on base locations. Despite the attempt to equalize relations between them and the Grunts, the Jackals have managed to make themselves higher in status than the Grunts, having a higher favor due to their history of exploration, colonization, trading, and piracy. Unggoy The Grunts are a willing and curious addition to the Concordat, serving in small labor and simple combat as they were in the Covenant Empire. However, they are for the first time not being treated as canon fodder. The Grunts are quite happy to be experimenting with the Concordat, feeling safe in a larger organization, outside the UCR, for the first time in ages. However, the Grunts have experienced a sense of lowness in society, finding that the Jackals are typically favored due to their extensive history across space. Despite the UCR's best attempts, observants can't hope but wonder if there still exists some dissent between the Grunts and the Jackals. Huragok The Engineers are the lowest in number for the Concordat, being high-value assets secured carefully by the UCR. Due to their lower numbers, they are being kept at the Concordat's single production facility, being used to aid in the construction of materiel such as ships, vehicles, parts, weapons, supply, appliances and more. Due to their lower numbers, the Drones enjoy a higher position in society, being relied on for most of the maintenance work and engineering, as the Engineers are restricted to one location for one task. The UCR and the Concordat are working on obtaining more Engineers and weeding out the issue with the Drones so that equality can be ensured. Military Assets 'Weapons' *'' Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade'': The Plasma Grenade is the standard Concordat Grenade. Used by Unggoy, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae, the Plasma Grenade is a thrown explosive device that features an adheisive system which sticks it to enemies and vehicles; a few seconds after activation, the Plasma Grenade detonates in a powerful flash of energy, combining explosive and incindeary properties in a small, but great detonation. *'' Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol'': The Plasma Pistol is the standard Concordat Sidearm. Used as the primary weapon by many Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e, it is also carried by Sangheili, Jiralhanae and San'Shyuum as a last resort weapon. Firing small bolts of superheated plasma in semi-automatic sequence that deals light damage, it can also be charged into a larger bolt that deals greater damage, knocking out shielding and electronics via an EMP at the cost of a greater cost of energy from its battery. As a plasma weapon, it features a failsafe that vents buildup heat generated from continuous firing of the weapon; this is also done immediately after a charged shot due to the higher power capacity in the shot. *'' Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle'': The Plasma Rifle is a standard automatic Covenant weapon. Used by the Sangheili and higher ranking Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e, it fires small bolts of superheated plasma in automatic sequence that deals light damage individually. As a plasma weapon, it features a failsafe that vents buildup heat generated from continuous firing of the weapon. *'' Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae'': The Brute Plasma Rifle is a standard automatic Concordat weapon. Used by the Jiralhanae and higher ranking Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e, it functions just like the standard Plasma Rifle, but features a faster firing system; this causes the heat recycling function to kick in faster as well, to compensate for the increased rate of fire. As a plasma weapon, it features a failsafe that vents buildup heat generated from continuous firing of the weapon. *'' Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher'': The Needler is a projectile weapon that fires long, sharp crystalline shards that are guided towards an enemy until they impale themselves within the target; at which point they detonate a few seconds later, creating severe wounds in flesh but minor damage towards armor or mechanics. It is used by the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Yanme'e, Sangheili and Jiralhanae. *'' Type-51 Carbine'': The "Covenant" Carbine is the standard Concordat mid/long-range weapon. Used by the Kig-Yar, Sangheili and Jiralhanae, the Carbine is a recoil-operated and charger-fed, semi-automatic marksman rifle that typically fires radioactive solid projectile rounds, but can be outfitted with a number of ammunition types. *'' Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle'': The Beam Rifle is the standard Sniper weapon for the Concordat. Used primarily by Kig-Yar Snipers but also used by Sangheili and Jiralhanae, it is a Directed Energy Weapon that fires hydrogen gas in a beam of accelerated particles at its target. As an energy weapon, it, like the Concordat's plasma weapons, features a failsafe that vents buildup heat generated from continuous firing of the weapon. *'' Type-25 Grenade Launcher'': The Brute Shot is a standard Jiralhanae weapon for higher ranking Jiralhanae in the Concordat. It is compatable with a number of different ammunition types, though is typically belt-fed with four grenades; these grenades are primed on impact, which allows them to be ricocheted off angled surfaces. *'' Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword'': The Energy Sword is the close-quarters weapon for high-ranking Concordat Sangheili. Used by higher-ranking Sangheili officers, the Energy Sword is a traditional Sangheili weapon that demands its wielders carry great honor on them. It features a pair of blades made of shaped plasma contained in magnetic fields featuring sharp edges and thin points. Although a plasma weapon, it does not generate buildup heat with rapid use, though it carries a limited charge restricting it to 10 uses. An optional failsafe exists on the weapon, allowing the magnetic field to collapse without shunting the plasma, allowing the plasma to fall onto and dissolve the handle, thus destroying the weapon. *''Type-2 Gravity Hammer'': The Gravity Hammer is the Concordat weapon for Jiralhanae Chieftains. While not yet a series of standard weapons, the Concordat does possess the Fist of Rukt, the first and most powerful Gravity Hammer used by the Chieftain of the Brutes; the Jiralhanae plan to acquire more hammars for the other rates of Chieftains. *'' Type-3 Energy Weapon/Stave'': The Energy Stave is the Concordat's Honor Guard weapon. Used by the Sangheili and Jiralhanae Honor Guard, the Energy Stave is a device used primarily for ceremonial services, but can also be used in combat. Although a plasma weapon, it does not generate buildup heat with rapid use, though it carries a limited charge for its energy-enhanced attack. *'' Type-33 Anti-Armor Weapon'': The Fuel Rod Gun is the standard Concordat heavy infantry weapon. Used primarily by Unggoy but also by some Sangheili and Jiralhanae, the Fuel Rod Gun is recoil-operated and fires 3.8cm explosive ballistic incendiary gel projectiles, that travel to the target in a parabolic arc. It is a magazine-fed weapon, though a plasma variant also exists; like other plasma weapons, it features a failsafe that vents buildup heat generated from continuous firing of the weapon. An optional failsafe exists on the weapon, allowing it to act as a last-resort explosive device, generating a tremendous plasma detonation. *'' Type-42 Plasma Cannon'': The Plasma Cannon is the standard Concordat portable turret. Carried into combat by Unggoy, it can typically be seen operated by Sangheili and Jiralhanae as well. The Plasma Turret provides a rapid rate of fire of plamsa bolts slightly more powerful than shots from standard infantry weapons. It features a passive cooling system that allows it to avoid the rapid buildup of heat typical of plasma weapons, allowing it to deplete its entire charge without being forced to stop firing while venting excess heat. *'' Type-34 Assault Cannon'': The Assault Beam is a standard heavy armor weapon for the Concordat. Used by the Mgalekgolo as well as being featured on Gravity Thrones used by high-ranking San'Shyuum, the Assault Beam fires streams of the same incindeary gel featured in the Fuel Rod Gun. It requires a charge to be built up before firing, forcing users to wait a short but critical period before the weapon discharges the energy beam. *'' Antimatter Charge'': The Antimatter Charge is the Concordat's standard high-powered bomb. Featuring a large casing containing a small amount of antimatter, the weapon is primarily used to destroy large installations and naval vessels/stations from the inside. Extreme care is required in handing these charges, as antimatter is unbelievably volatile; if even a single particle of matter, even in the form of air, were to come in contact with the small amount of antimatter materiel inside, they would instantly annihilate each other in a powerful detonation spanning a huge area. *''Class-2 Directed Energy Cannon'': The medium Plasma Cannon is the Concordat's light rapid-fire plasma weapon mounted in pairs on Ghosts and Banshees. *''Class-2 Fuel Rod Cannon'': The Medium Fuel Rod Cannon is the Concordat's anti-armor weapon featured on the Banshee. *''Type-46 Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted'': The Plasma Cannon is the Concordat's weapon featured on the Spectre. *''Type-26 35 cm Directed Energy Mortar'': The Plasma Mortar is the Concordat's primary armament featured on the Wraith. *''Type-27 Heavy Plasma Cannon'': The Heavy Plasma Cannon is featured on the Concordat Shade and Phantom. *''Type-48 Artillery Platform'': The Weevil is the Concordat's primary light artillery. It fires large bolts of plasma in parabolic trajectories, and can be likened to a larger variant of the Wraith's plasma mortar. *''Type-31 Heavy Plasma Cannon'': The Concordat's heavy armament used on the Seraph Fighter. *''Plasma Charge'': The Plasma Charge is an unguided falling projectile used as a ground bombardment weapon by bombers as well as Seraph Fighters. It is powerful enough to destroy most armored vehicles and fortifications in one hit. *''Pulse Laser'': The Concordat's standard anti-fighter weapon used on Seraphs, as well as on board starships for point-defense. 'Vehicles' *'' Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle'': The Ghost is the Concordat's scout and light-attack ground vehicle. A single-seat hovering platform, it features a pair of medium plasma cannons, a boosting engine, and a pair of sharpened wings and a reinforced nose which acts as a powerful ramming unit when used against light armor and infantry. The Ghost can be rapidly deployed in large numbers to aid infantry or vehicular units. When critically damaged, a timed sequence initiates that soon after causes a small explosion, which completely destroys the vehicle. *'' Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle'': The Specture is the Concordat's anti-infantry and light infantry transport vehicle. With one pilot and a gunner a standard crew, it features seating on the side wings for two additional passengers, which can add to the firing ability of the Spectre with infantry weapons. The Spectre's armament consists of a mounted plasma cannon that fires in rapid sequence, and is powered by its own core, allowing it to fire even while the vehicle is boosting. The Spectre can still function with several parts missing; however, when critically damaged, the Spectre will instantly detonate in a large explosion, rendering the vehicle inoperable. *'' Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage'': The Wraith is the Concordat's primary Tank platform. The Wraith is operated by a single pilot. Used in tactical engagements against infantry as well as armor or fortifications, the Wraith can be equipped with a number of armaments, but typically features the Plasma Mortar and a pair of auto-firing light plasma cannons. The Wraith's armament are deployable weapons, typically concealed within the vehicle's frame when not in use. It also comes with a brief boosting engine that takes advantage of its heavily reinforced armored nose to demolish light vehicles and armored fortifications, as well as obliterate infantry units. It is vulnerable from the rear, as its main engine housing is lightly armored and the weapons cannot aim far back enough to protect it. When critically damaged, the Wraith is instantly destroyed in a powerful explosion that renders the vehicle inoperable. *'' Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport'': The Shadow is the Concordat's troop and vehicle transport vehicle. Operated by a crew of one pilot and one gunner for its rapid-fire plasma cannon, the Shadow can also carry one Ghost or 8 passengers. The passenger transport attachment is open seating, allowing the occupants to add their infantry weapons to the Shadow's armament. The Shadow is armed with a Heavy Plasma Cannon that fires in a super-rapid firing sequence, and is featured with a boosting system as well. The Shadow is a sturdy vehicle, capable of receiving extensive damage and hit with multiple internal explosions as components are destroyed when taking too much damage, and still operate close to full capacity; however, once it reaches a critical damage limit, the Shadow will experience a large explosion that destroys the vehicle completely. *'' Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft'': The Banshee is the Concordat's primary ground support aircraft. It is a single-seat aircraft featuring a pair of medium plasma cannons and fuel rod cannons, effective both against infantry and armored units. The Banshee features a boosting system as well as a maneuvering system that allows effective dodging of enemy attacks. The Banshee is capable of sustaining extensive damage and still be operable, even without the anti-gravity pods on the side; however, when critically damaged, a timed sequence initiates that soon after causes an explosion, which completely destroys the vehicle. *'' Type-27 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun'': The Shade is the Concordat's stationary weapon platform, mounted on a floating turret platform and operated by infantry. Featuring a forward energy shield, the occupant is relatively well-protected from frontal assault while firing large bolts of plasma in rapid sequence. However, the operator is essentially unprotected from other angles, being completely vulnerable and open to attack from above, behind, or from the sides. This requires the Shade to be placed in strategic locations, either protecting its occupant with environmental features or other military units. *'' Type-47A Ultra-Heavy Assault Platfrom'': Also known as the Protos, the Scarab is only used by the Concordat as a heavy mining platform, but can double as a large and powerful combative platform when the need arises. Operated by a minimum crew of 5, and capable of carrying a few dozen passengers, it features a heavy plasma cannon as its primary armament and a pair of Heavy plasma repeaters as additional weapons, which can be used for anti-air. *'' Type-52 Transport'': The Phantom is the Concordat's primary troop carrier and gunship. It is crewed by one pilot and three gunners, with the front gunner acting as navigator. A vessel that can transit through space and atmosphere, it is heavily armored and well-armed, able to protect its crew and passengers as it transports them into combat zones. The Phantom picks up and drops off troops through the use of a gravity lift in the undercarriage of the vehicle. The Phantom can also carry vehicles on the undercarriage near the gravity lift, allowing it to transport a pair of ghosts, one spectre, or one wraith. *'' Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Fighter'': The Seraph is the Concordat's primary fighter craft. It is crewed by one pilot, and used in a variety of roles, though primarily operates as fighter attack or escort craft in space. The Seraph can function in space and atmosphere. It is armed with a pair of Pulse Lasers and a Heavy Plasma Cannon, and can also be equipped with Plasma Charges for ground assault. *'' Type-28 Intrusion Vehicle'': The Tick is the Concordat's boarding craft for use in naval operations to deploy troops aboard enemy ships or stations. The Boarding Craft is operated by a crew of four. It features a clamping system that fuses an umbilical to the hull of the enemy vessel, carving a sizeable hole in the hull. It deploys a one-way shield, allowing troops within to be safe from enemy attack and intrusion while allowing them to deploy inside the enemy ship. *''Single-Occupant Drop Pod'': The Drop Pods, sometimes known as Coffins, are deployable pods used by the Sangheili Spec Ops to intrude behind enemy lines or act as rapid infantry support in dangerous combat missions. The nature of the single pod allows for single casualties against anti-air fire rather than taking down entire squadrons of infantry in one downed transport. *''Gravity Throne'': The Concordat San'Shyuum use Gravity thrones for their high-ranking members. They are equiped with powerful energy shields, and can come armed with a variety of weapons, though they typically feature the Assault cannon. 'Other Equipment' *''Active Camouflage'' *''Overshield'' *''Energy Shackle'' *''Gravity Bridge'' *''Stationary Shield Generator'' *''Roadblock'' *''Deployable Lookout Tower'' *''Methane Recharge Station'' *''Holotank'' *''Holo-Drone'' *''Comm Node'' *''Plasma Battery'' *''Power Recharge Station'' *''Weapon Crates'' Rank Structure The Projected Rank structure for each Species in the Concordat is listed here, for future reference. Category:Factions Category:Military Category:Covenant